Can I be a Shinigami to?
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Byakuya gets knocked out cold by a Hollow. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a unknown house, a girl staring at him. And her reaction isn't really... usual... I suck at summarys. R&R. By Zorba from AlannaTwins.
1. 1: Whatthe?

Authress: Zorba of Alanna-twins 

Rating: T for minor foul languige.

Series: BLEACH +minor D.Gray-Man x-over.

Pairings: No one now! XD There'll be later on!

Characters: Byakuya

Title: Can I be a Shinigami to?// chapter 1

Timeline: Before the anime and manga. Later happenings runs up with it. I've changed a few things to. Ya'll see later what.

Disclamer: I don't own BLEACH. It's all (c) by Kubo Tite. But I do own Jiin and her family +this plot.

Summary: Byakuya gets knocked out cold by a Hollow. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a unknown house, a girl staring at him. And her reaction isn't really... usual...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 - Whatthe!?

Where was he?  
He remembered fighting a Hollow, and that it suddenly went black. But no more after that.

Byakuya looked around.  
He was in a room full with posters on the walls, a quite big bed with sheets and pillows with drawings on.  
There was a desk there, and on it there was a cd-player, a screen, it looked like Mayuris computor's, but not as advanced.  
There also was a phone on the nighttable, beside a pile with books and a clock.  
The clock had quite a funny shape.  
It looked a little like a manjuu-bun with a face that was similar to Ichimaru Gins, and it had a red, round stone in the forhead.  
And the bookshelves was filled with books, cd's and tapes for a TV.  
And there was a TV beside the desk, and a wardrobe on the other side..

Suddenly, he heard something break.  
He spun around and saw a girl with neon-green hair, lightbrown skin and eyes in the same colour as her hair.  
She was dressed in a schooluniform and had a bag over her shoulder.  
By her feets there was a cup... former cup... and what looked like tea.

''Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-whatthe hell's goin' on!?'' the girl stuttered out and looked at Byakuya as if he was crazy.

'' Um-'' Byakuya was interrupted by the girl.

''Whatthe heck's goin' on...?'' she bent down and picked up the shards of the broken cup. ''Ok... there's two alternatives...'' she whipped up the tea with a piece of rag that Byakuya didn't know wher she got from. ''1: I'm goin' crazy finlly. 2: I imagen things 'gain n' need'a take my medecine... I guess th' latter...''

''Um... Excuse me...'' Byakuya tried to get her attention.

She looked at him with huge eyes.  
''Firs' time I hear voic's as I see things...'' she mutterd, went over to the bedtable and opened the drawer.  
She picked up a little box and took out some pills which she threw into her mouth and swallowed.  
She stood with her back towards Byakuya and he saw in the mirror that she had closed her eyes.

''Excuse me...'' said Byakuya again.

She opend her eyes and looked at him through the mirror. She then spun around and said ''Ya're real?''

''What?'' Byakuya didn't understand what she meant by that.

''I mean, 're ya a mirage, somethin' I just imagens? Or're ya real an' really here?''

''I'm real as far as I know...''

''So...'' she said to herself ''People fro' Bleach reall' exist...''

''What's 'Bleach'?'' Byakuya asked.

''It's a manga, an' anime. An' Ya're Kuchiki Byakuya, capt'n fro' 6th division.'' she said, now on her knees in front of him.

''Yes, I a-'' then Byakuya realised ''How do you know my name!?''

''I tol' ya! Ya're in a manga named Bleach!''

''For real?''

''Yea, didn' I tell ya?''

''Right... But...'' Byukuya looked just as shoked as she had a little while ago. ''Then... You are...?''

''I'm Jiin, Ichisuki Jiin!'' she gave him a big grin. ''Wou'd ya like som' tea?''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go!  
It took me about half an hour to write it, while Tezzino read two chappies in ''Harry Potter and the deathly hallows.  
It took us three days to read it! It hasn't come on swedish yet, but mum bought it on english so we read it in our second language!

Jiin talks like I love to talk english, but she talks even more strange than I do.  
How did ya like tha first chappie? Hope ya liked it...!

Review please! XD See ya next chappie!


	2. 2: Ayame

Authress: Zorba of Alanna-twins

Rating: T

Series: BLEACH +minor D.Gray-Man x-over.

Pairings: No one now! XD There'll be later on!

Characters: Byakuya

Title: Can I be a Shinigami to// chapter 2

Timeline: Before the anime and manga. Later happenings runs up with it. I've changed a few things to. Ya'll see later what.

Disclamer: I do not own BLEACH! It's copywrighted by Kubo Tite-sensei. If I did, there would be a lot more Shonen-ai in it. Like ByakuyaRenji, YumichikaHisagi and such...

Summary: Byakuya gets knocked out cold by a Hollow. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a unknown house, a girl staring at him. And her reaction isn't really... usual...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 - Ayame

''So... Where am I anyway...?'' Byakuya looked at Jiin over the cup with sakura-tea.

''This place?'' Jiin grinned at him ''Ma' room''

Byakuya just looked at her with a face that said 'that wasn't what I meant'.

Jiin laghued at the face he did. ''I kno' ya didn' mean tha' way! This town's name's Nara.''

''Nara? In Japan?'' Byakuya looked suprised.

''Yea...'' she gave him a look and then took a sip on her tea. ''Nara, like in 'Nara Animation Studio' The anime-studio that've done Bleach... Together with 'Terry Dollar Records$' that is...''

''Not that I know what these places or what it is is...''

''No! It's not _places_ it's _companys_.'' Jiin laughed at his unknown-ness.

''Oh'' was all that Byakuya said.

How is it that she can see me...? And the powerful reiatsu I feel... Is that from her? he thought to himself.

''Somethin' wrong?'' she suddenly asked.

''No... Why do you ask?''

''Well... It's just that ya looked like somethin' was...'' she explained.

Oh... Maybe I shouldn't show her that- Suddenly his train of thoughts was interrupted.

''JIIN!'' came a shout from downstairs.

''Damn...!'' Jiin stubled up to her feets. ''In!'' she said to him and pointed at a closet in the wall.

''Why...?''

''They can't see ya! Hurry! In to tha' closet!''

''JIIN!!!'' they heard steps moving up the stairs. ''I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!''

Jiin grabbed Byakuyas arm and dragged him up with suprising strength and pushed him inte the pointed closet. ''Stay quiet!'' she said to him and closed the door. It went totally black and he noticed that the closet merely had a few things in it.

''JIIN!'' the voice came from the door and he heard someone burst into the room.

''What's it, Ayame?'' he heard Jiin say.

''You have taken my cd!'' said the new voice, that apparently belonged to a girl named Ayame.

''No.'' Jiin said determinded.

''Oh really.'' said Ayame ''Then where do you say that my Linkin Park-cd went? I heard you listen at it this morning.''

''That's ma cd. Ya don' even like Linkin Park's music!''

''And if I have started to?'' commented Ayame ''Give the cd to me.''

''I don' belive ya. Ya always wanna take tha things that's mine!'' Jiin said

''As if you care.'' said Ayame with a voice filed with despice. ''You're just an orphant that my parents had to take in becouse your filthy mother of a slut was cousin to my father.''

''Don' call ma mother for a filthy slut, 'sister'!!'' Jiin said, trying to keep her anger in order.

''That's what my father calls her. And I don't care at all about a orphant's feelings. You're just a stray.''

''SHUT THE HELL UP!!'' Jiin screamed and Byakuya heard running steps, a thud, and a cry of pain.

''You're insane!'' Ayame shouted, and then he heard running footsteps that ran down the stairs.

Then another thud was heard.

**T.B.C...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next chappie done!

It took 'round a day to finish it, since I saw the last episode of Bleach that was up at chruncyroll and the last of D.Gray-Man that just have been put up.

And then me and sis looked at AMV on YouTube and looked at omakes.

I've also translated chappie 4 on Japaneese Matters from swedish.

I write this story in english right away, an' I'm thinkin' of translate it to swedish. But I don't think so...

Seems like Jiin talks Osaka, just lik Gin-taicho.

Thnx sis for helping me beta-wright, a bit...

Well well... see ya in the next chappie!

Please Review! I can take flames!


	3. Authors Note

Hello!

First off, I need to tell you guys that I'm not going to update this nor "Japaneese Matters" in a while. 'Cuz I'm workin' on a project that I have to finish before christmas. You'll see what it is around new years.

Good evening everyone, and have it good and show mercy on me 'couse of my announcement earlier.


	4. 3: A huge shock

Authress: Zorba of Alanna-twins

Series: BLEACH +minor D.Gray-Man x-over, and a little Air Gear to.

Characters: Byakuya

Title: Can I be a Shinigami to//Chapter 3

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - A huge shock

He opened the door to the closet and saw Jiin sitting on the floor.

He looked at her, suprise shown in his face.

She glanced at him, then she stood up.

''Who... was that?'' Byakuya asked unsecure if he really should.

''One o' ma stepsisters...'' Jiin sat down on the bed. Byakuya sat in the closet, legs crossed, looking at her. ''Ya heard her... I'm a orpan... An' just as she said... They had to take ma in becouse ma stepfather reall's ma uncle...''

''Eh... Okey...''

''D'ya wanna be ma friend?''

''Huh?''

''Ehm... I mean... I really don' have many...'' she looked like she could have said that it was something that's great she was talking about.

''O-k... But... You don't seem to care... about not having many friends...'' Byakuya looked shocked at her.

''Well... I'm kinda used to those five. An' they're great friends.'' she said happily.

''Right... Wait a momemt... You just have five friends?''

''Yea... It's the guys in tha AT-team I'm in.''

''AT-team?'' Byakuya didn't know _what_ she was talking about. ''What's that?''

''AT-team... It's a team with some people tha's doin' AirTreck. It's a sorts' rollerblades, I guess...'' she streched her arms up in the air and lay down on the floor with a thud.

''Okey...'' Byakuya looked as confused as ever.

''Maybe I shuld intoduce ya to'em...'' she stood up, and opend the wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. ''I'm gonna meet'em in 'bout 'n hour'n a half.'' she looked at him. ''...but first, I need'a do ma homework.''

''...Right...'' Byakuya said, not really hearing what she did say.

''Meanwhile...'' she walked over to the bookshelf ''Why don' ya read _BLEACH_?''

Byakuya stood up, and looked at the cover of a book, which he had taken out from the shelf. He nearly choked on the air that he had just breathed in. The picture was of him! He didn't understand _What_ was going on at all...

Jiin heard a thud, and came out from the bathroom, into her room. She saw Byakuya on the floor. She grinned at him, as she tugged the black T-shirt on. It had the text _'Wake me at Friday...''_ and a kitten in a hammock.

She sat down at the chair at her desk and spoke ''Didn' I tell ya? That's _BLEACH_.'' She grinned even more.

Her grin reminded Byakuya so much of Ichimarus grin, that he felt chills down his spine. She was so much like Ichimaru Gin that it was creepy.

* * *

Terribly sorry, the comp. is weird...

//Zorba of Alanna-Twins


	5. I'm sorry

I'm terribly, terribly sorry! Something went wrong with the computor with the last chapter, I dunno what... sigh... I hope it's like it should be now... 


	6. 4: Taicho is gone?

A/N: I hope you could read the 3rd chapter as it _**should**_ be...

Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll have a merry, merry X-Mas!

Authress: Zorba of Alanna-twins

Series: BLEACH +minor D.Gray-Man x-over, mentionings of AirGear

Characters: Byakuya, Renji, Rukia

Title: Can I be a Shinigami to? /Chapter 4

Disclamer: Well, you all know by now that I don't own Bleach, right? So that I can jump the disclamer in future chapters? Thanks...

Gina Ichimaru's girl: I'm sorry that you had to read that dissturbingly confusing and... well... weird... chapter... I hope you read the update of it and shows me mercy... m.m

Finallife: I'm sorry, and thanks for telling me to update! ' It'll be coming just in a little while...

Katty008: What does Ichimaru have to do with all this? Was it cuz I mentioned him in the previous chapter?

--

Chapter 4 - Taicho is gone!?

"Darn, how long d'ya plan on jus' sittin' there like tha'?" Jiin sighed.

"Oh c'mon, Bya-tchi!" Jiin was now standing, arms crossed, in front of Byakuya, who was sitting on the bed. "Ya're like a apathetic persen!"  
"No I'm not!" Byakuya said, looking at her, after she had spoken to him for about ten minutes."Then what've me been tellin' ya these past minutes?" Jiin looked at him doubtfully.  
"Ehm... To snap out of it?" Byakuya looked at Jiin, oblivious to that she had told him other things as well.  
"Partly, yea. Bu' not jus' tha'..." she siged again. "Me've said tha' we shudda get goin', okay?"  
"Going where?"  
"Ta see ma A-T-team. Me've tol' ya 'bout 'em, havn't I?"  
"Yes, right..." Byakuya stood up. Jiin shoved some clothes in his arms. "What's this?"  
"Ya can't go out like tha', ya gotta change." She pushed him into the bathroom.

--

IN SOUL SOCIETY

"Kuchiki-Taicho, sorry I'm late." Renji said, walking into the office. He walked over to his desk, and saw that there was, weird enough, no stack of documents on it, like it usually was, left there by his captain. "Kuchiki-Taicho?" Renji looked over to said mans desk. "Whatthe-?!"  
He hurried out and went over to the Kuchiki-manor, where he met Rukia, who was on her way to the thirteenth division.

"What is it, Renji?" she asked.  
"Have you seen Kuchiki-Taicho?"  
"No, not since yesterday mornig... Why?" Rukia asked.  
"I hav'n seen him since yesterday, when I left the office. An' when I got there this mornin', he wasn't there."  
"That's strange. He's very good at being on time..." Rukia frowned.  
"Yea I know. That's why I came here..." Renji said.  
"Should we ask around and see if anyone have seen him?"  
"Yea."

--

IN NARA - JIIN'S ROOM

"Good! It fits ya perfect!" Jiin said. Then she strolled over to him, where he was at the door. "Bu'..." She streched out a hand. "I'm takin' care o' these..." She removed his kenseikan and took his scarf. Then she put them in the wardrobe. "Wha's it?" she asked. "Ya're all red'n da face."  
"Nothing..." Byakuya said.  
Jiin cocked her head to the side. "Ya're no' ill, 'r ya?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Okay then. We shouldd get goin'." she put on a black jacket that had yellow decorations on it. Seemingly, she had once again changed her outfit. Now she was wearing a short, red skirt, a red belt, short black tights, a short top, and a red bandana-looking hairband. You could also see a necklace with a golden berlock around her neck.

She shoved him out through the door, took a pair of, what Byakuya assumed, a pair of rollerblades. They were brown with green wheels. Then they both went downstairs, out to the vestibule, where she put on the rollerblades and after that they headed out.

TBC...

--

A/N: So. That was that. I'll try to update soon... -er... I can't tell how soon, though... ' Hope the chapter was to your satisfaction...


	7. 5: Meeting the Crew

A/N: I'm really sorry. I've just realised that last time I updated was last christmas. That was a year ago. But I've dicided I'll try finish these fanfics that I'm submitting here. But I want at least 5 reviews to keep me going.

Anyways.

Authress: Zorba of Alanna-twins

Series: BLEACH

Characters: Byakuya

Title: Can I be a Shinigami to? /Chapter 5

Disclamer: No, I've not been able to buy the rights for Bleach from Kubo Tite yet. So I still don't own the original manga.

Finallife: I took my damn time to update, didn't I? *Sweatdrop* But here you have the 5th chapter. I hope you'll like it.

--

Rechap:

Jiin cocked her head to the side. "Ya're no' ill, 'r ya?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Okay then. We shouldd get goin'." she put on a black jacket that had yellow decorations on it. Seemingly, she had once again changed her outfit. Now she was wearing a short, red skirt, a red belt, short black tights, a short top, and a red bandana-looking hairband. You could also see a necklace with a golden berlock around her neck.

She shoved him out through the door, took a pair of, what Byakuya assumed, a pair of rollerblades. They were brown with green wheels. Then they both went downstairs, out to the vestibule, where she put on the rollerblades and after that they headed out.

Chapter 5 – Meeting the Crew

"Ya ever tried skating?" Jiin asked Byakuya as he walked in a quite fast fast pace beside her, looking around.

"No." he said quietly.

"Then ya can borrow a pair fro' Thirrin." Jiin said, skating a bit infront of him, skating backwards.

"What if you fall while doing that?" Byakuya said to the young female.

"Naah… Me almost never fall on ma back. Me only fall face first. An' only in puddles of mud, someho'… Wonder why…" Jiin said thoughtfully.

"Ehm… Right…" Byakuya mumbled, sweatdropping.

"'t's true!" she exclaimed.

"I did not way that I did not belive you."

"Tha's righ'. Y'didn'…"

For the rest of the walk, they were silent.

"Jii~n! Jii~n!"

Jiin looked towards the voice, as did Byakuya.

It was a girl, seemingly in Jiins age, with long blond hair in six braids, put up in two pigtails. The tips of her hair was pink, as was the ribbons in her hair.

She wore the same kind of jacket as Jiin did, and a short sailorskirt, striped black and pink.

Her rollerblades were green, and she wore pink leggings.

"Thirrin!" Jiin said, shining up.

"Yes?" Thirrin, the blond girl, said.

"Yo!" Another voice was heard.

It belonged to a guy with shoulderlength redbrown hair, a eyepatch over his right eye, the same sort of jacket as the two girls, s sort of belt around his left arm, black gloves, black baggy pants and purple rollerblades.

"Yo, Marsha!" Jiin said to him.

"That's my name, don't ware it out!" Farsha said in a sing-song-voice.

"We know that, idiot." Another female voice said.

It was a short girl, with black hair and red highlights. She wore the black jacket with the bird on, very short black shorts and red and black rollerblades. "Who's the guy you've brought with you?"

"This?" Jiin smiled a bright smile. "Kuch'ki Byak'ya."

"What?! You're lying!" the other three yelled, pointing at her accusingly.

"No, no, honest'y. Me're not." Jiin defended herself.

"I thought that we were not to tell anyone about that?" Byakuya both said and asked.

"'t's okey. These guy's'r trustworthy." Jiin stated calmly. "B'sides, they'd redko'n' ya soon 'nyway…"

"You're right, Jiin-chan." The blackhaired girl said. "It _is_ him."

"See?" Jiin said.

"Sugooi!" Thirrin exclaimed, and glomped Byakuya. Glomped him hard.

"Thirrin…" the unnamed girl said.

"Yes, Ryoko-sempai?" Thirrin asked, still holding Byakuya in a hard grip.

"You're strangeling him." Ryoko – no longer unnamed – calmly stated.

"Introduce us!" Thirrin said, struggling against Ryokos grip on her arms.

Ryoko was trying to stop the taller girl from jumping the poor Byakuya again.

"okey." Jiin turned towards Byakuya. "These guys're three o' ma friends. Hiromu Marsha, from Japan, Ryoko Fei from China, and Thirrin Anderssen, from Denmark."

"You mentioned me last of all…" Thirrin sobbed."

"Yea, yea, she did it on purpose, and you know that." Marsha said plainly.

"Why did you do thatm Jiin-chan?" Thirrin said, trying to supress her sobs.

"Ya kno' it's no' really o' import'nce, tha order o' yar names…" Jiin said ans sweatdropped.

"Yes it does!" Thirrin replied sourly, breaking loose from Ryoko and once more glomped(coughstranglcough) Byakuya.

"Thirrin…" The other three friends sighed.

Once they'd removed Thirrin from Byakuya, they sat down on a small slope full of greren grass.

"So…" Marsha started. "Why is he here?"

"He jus' showed up in ma room t'day."

"Ne, Bya-pon. How did you get here?" Thirrin asked.

Byakuya looked at the girl – who now was tied up to prevent Byakuya getting strangeled again – and said; "No. And don't call me Bya-pn."

"Hmm… I wonder why you're here…" Ryoko mused.

"Yea. Bu' tha' aside. Where's Kagato an Kida?" Jiin asked the others.

"Now that you mention it, they are late." Thirrin commented. The others sweatdropped. Serious in just a second.

"They are almost never late." Ryoko muttered.

"Something happened..?" Marsha mumbled.

"Are they alive? Are they dea-" Jiin was cut off by a voice saying: "Unfortunatley for you guys, we're still alive."

The five people on the grass looked up to see two silhuettes on the railing about 5 metres above them.

"We were worried for you." Marsha said, trying to hide the amused look on his face. Jiin-chan sure was in for trouble.

"Really?" one of the persons said, voice dripping of doubt and sarcasm.

"Yes. Though you know how Jiin-chan is." Ryoko said.

"Ya're makin' it sound like me wanted 'em ta be daed." Jiin complained.

Ryoko just grinned at her as a reply.

Byakuya looked confused. What were these guys?

The two people jumped down from the railing to the little group of people.

"Took your danm time, Kida, Kagato." Ryoko said to the two identical teenagers.

It was a boy and a girl, both with short blacj hair, yellow eyes and lightly tanned skin.

The male was slightly taller than the female, but that was an almost unnoticable difference.

They both wore the Golden Pheonix's jacket, and a pair of greyblue pants with lightblue streals and the word "Kao" on the bottom of their left leg. Their skates were darkpurple and blue.

"Hello, stranger." The boy said, turned to Byakuya. "I'm Kida."

"And I'm Kagato." The girl said.

"We're the Kao-twins, also called the TroubleMaker-Twins." They both said in unison, with almost identical voices.

To Be Continued…


	8. 6: Lesson One

**Authress:** Zorba of Alanna-twins

**Series:** BLEACH

**Characters:** Byakuya

**Title: **Can I be a Shinigami to? /Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Maybe you should call yourself lucky that I don not own Bleach yet. (Yes, I'm influenced by Time Warp! right now, thank you.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gina Ichimaru's girl: **Yes, I made an update finally^^ Yey me \(^.^)/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rechap:**

They both wore the Golden Pheonix's jacket, and a pair of greyblue pants with lightblue streals and the word "Kao" on the bottom of their left leg. Their skates were darkpurple and blue.

"Hello, stranger." The boy said, turned to Byakuya. "I'm Kida."

"And I'm Kagato." The girl said.

"We're the Kao-twins, also called the TroubleMaker-Twins." They both said in unison, with almost identical voices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Lesson One**

"Byaku-chan, when you skate, ya have to put yer whole weight in yer feet, right?" Kida said. "So I dunno.. Er.. How t' say. Y' have ta keep yer eyes open. An when y' fall, make sure ya don't fall like Jiin."

Jiin bonked Kida at the back of his head. "Me've nothin' to do with fallin', baka. An' stop mimick'n my speech."

"Yer speech, ya say? How'd ya mean? I don' get it at all." Kagato said as she passed by. "As far as I know, ya always use a mixup o' all our speech's an' never give us profit fer it."

"Me're not mimick'n yer speech, Trouble-Twins." Jiin commented. "Me're jus' tryin' ta 'elp."

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Kagato said, sneaking her hands around Jiin's waist and puffed warm breath into her ear.

"Yup. An' sop sexually 'arass me."

Kagato pouted and skated up to ther brother, wrapping har arms around him instead. "I'm jus' tryin' to be nice here." she said, nibbling on her brothers ear.

"Hey!" Marsha shouted. "No making out here!"

Byakuya tryed to keep an impassive expression. _Shouldn't he be telling them off about the incest?_ he thought.

Kagato once more pouted, but didn't stop molesting her brother. "It's not make-out, it's called bondin'."

"And you do that awfully much. You don't really need to bond more." Thirrin said as she came up to them, a pair of rollerblades in the hand.

"Why're ya sayin' that?" Kida asked innocently.

"You're twins. Obviosly you've known eachother all your life." Thirrin replied. "Bya-pon, put these on."

Byakuya gave Thirrin an odd look. It was as if he was saying _How the hell am I suppodes to put those on. And I would never do so, even if I knew how to._

Thirrin grinned and sat down. She patted her lap. "Foot."

Byakuya didn't move an inch. He just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Ya jus' puttem on like normal shoes, y'kno'." Kida said. Then ya just criss-cross th' laces an' tie'm niceley to a ribbon."

"That didn't make anything any better, Kida." Ryoko said, sighing. sat down and showed Byakuya how to put on the rollerblades.

"There you have it." she said when he was finished.

Thirrin pouted and gave out fake sobs. "Ryoko-sempai, you're so mean. I wanted to help him."

Her fellow comrades rolled their eyes at her statement, then Marsha helped Byakuya to stand up.

But just as the proud Kuchiki had made Marsha to let go of him - Marsha had told him it'd be better if he got supported in the beginning - Byakuya fell to the ground.

The team laughed at him, and Thirrin squealed and said "He's so cu~te~!"

Then Marsha helped him up again with one swift motion. "What'd I tell you." He grinned. "Let's take this slowly."

**To be continued...**

Not a long chapter, sorry. But I felt the need of an update, and I'll try update once a month. I tell you, try, try. Don't hate me if I don't succeed.


	9. 7: Visit

**Authress:** Zorba of Alanna-twins

**Series:** BLEACH

**Characters:** Byakuya, Rukia, Renji

**Title: **Can I be a Shinigami to? /Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** ;p I have yet not suceeded in buying this piece of manga from Kubo-sensei yet, so of course I don't own it. Though I do own a Byak-kid-cosplayer. Kinda. She's my sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina Ichimaru's girl - Nope, he's never ever gonna hear the end of it. ^^ And It must be shock after shock for the poor guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rechap:**

Thirrin pouted and gave out fake sobs. "Ryoko-sempai, you're so mean. I wanted to help him."

Her fellow comrades rolled their eyes at her statement, then Marsha helped Byakuya to stand up.

But just as the proud Kuchiki had made Marsha to let go of him - Marsha had told him it'd be better if he got supported in the beginning - Byakuya fell to the ground.

The team laughed at him, and Thirrin squealed and said "He's so cu~te~!"

Then Marsha helped him up again with one swift motion. "What'd I tell you." He grinned. "Let's take this slowly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Visit**

Soul Socitey

"Rukia, what should we do?" Renji asked, asasperated.

"I don't know, and you should calm down, Renji." Rukia muttered. "Maybe we should check the living world, just in cast?"

Renji looked at his friend. "That's a good idea, I suppose."

Living World, Japan, Nara

"See? You've got the hang of it already!" Marsha said, as Byakuya had been able to skate a couple of meters on his own.

Byakuya glared at the redhaired teen, and then sat down on a bench with an angry huff.

"Byak-kun, don't be so angry~" Thirrin said, glomping the shinigami.

"..." Marsha frowned and called out to Byakuya. "How come we all can see you anyway? I don't belive that you're in a gigai, so it should be your shinigami-form we're seeing and touching, right?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. But I suppose you all have the ability to see shinigamis."

"That's odd. I've never seen hollows, or Plus's, or other shinigamis before..." Marsha muttered.

"Marsha~ don' b' a st'ffy~" Kagato whined, leaning over Marshas shoulder. "We can see'im, an tha's tha'."

"It's not so simple, Kagato." Marsha glared at the girl. "And stop groping me. It's annoying."

Kagato pouted, and let go of her hold of Marshas butt. She was instantly replaced by her twin.

"...Kida..." Marsha mumbled.

"Yea?" Kida smiled.

"Don't mimick your sister."

Kida's smile turned into a smirk, and he leaned forwand and started biting and sucking at a spot on Marshas neck.

"Sto-op that...." Marsha stuttered.

"But ye seem ta 'njoy it, Marsha." Kagato grinned, and sat down beside Byakuya. "Mayb' we shoul' continue this invest'gat'on."

Byakuya glanced at her, then looked up to the sky. _What's that?_ he thought to himself.

"Birdie!" Thirrins shriked happily, and pointed to the sky. "Look, birdie!"

Kida ignored her, while Marsha could do nothing but do so.

The others looked up.

"Does birds usually have that kinda pinapple-thing on the head?" Ryoko, who had very good eyes, asked.

"Pineapple-thing?" Kida stopped harassing Marsha, who frowned and sat down on Byakuya's other side, only to find himself in the male Kao-twin's lap.

"Yea. It looks like it has pinapple-hair, or something." Ryoko teased.

"Whatever." Marsha sighed as he felt Kida nibble on his ear.

"It's _not_ whatever, dear leader. It _is_ coming closer, after all. And in an icredible speed, at that." she tilted her head to the side. "It's a person..."

"A pineapple-pers'n fallin' fro' the'sky?" Jiin asked.

"Yep. That's what I said, wasn't it?" Ryoko hit Jiin on the top of her head.

Byakuya stood up hastily when the 'pineapple-person' landed in fromt of them. He almost tripped, but was able to quickly find his balance again.

"Taicho! I found you! Why're ya here?" Renji frowned.

Byakuya only glared at Renji.

"...Not that it matters..." Renji said nervously. "But.. Yamamoto-sou-taicho called for a captain's-meeting when me an' Rukia went out to search for ya..."

"How long have you been searching for me?" Byakuya asked.

"Since this morning. Ya have ta hurry back." came Renji's reply.

Byakuya tried to open a Gate, but none came. He tried several times, but did not succeed in that matter.

"'ey." Jiin called. "If Bya-kun can't op'n a gate, can ya get back th'n?"

**To be continued...**

Short chapter again? I think so, but still don't think so. Sounds logical, no? ^^

Anyway~ Renji's arrived, and he and Rukia've been searching for him for quite some time. And it seems like Yamamoto-jiji called for that meeting after the short scene with Rukia and Renji.

And there you have a lil cliffhanger~^^

And I've forgotten what the gates are called. Anyone who can tell me?

Oh well, see you next chapter3

And happy easter, too^^

//Zorba


	10. Hiatus

Hello~ Sorry, but I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a while, because of the lack of inspiration for it that I've had lately. Sorry.

Also;

This account will barely be used anymore, by either me, nor sis. You can go to my new account at Hotaru-kyun, and my sister's at Tezzino.

I hope to hear from you again.

Hope to see you

//Hotaru


End file.
